


Shiver

by gnarlybastard



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: #sadboihrs, F/M, He basically just eats you out and leaves you lol, I can't write smut or anything related, I had a dream about David which led me to write this, I was looking through my mail when I found this, Not really sure if I’ll add anything, Not sure what to put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarlybastard/pseuds/gnarlybastard
Summary: After an devastating trial, you’re by yourself in the dark forest when David King joins and helps you try to take your mind off things.
Relationships: David King (Dead by Daylight)/Reader, David King (Dead by Daylight)/You, Kate Denson/David King
Kudos: 15





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> David King is an total Daddy. 🥴

Staring down at my bruised and broken fingers, I bite my lip in frustration. I know I’ve said it before, but I will say it again. I hate this place so fucking much. No one deserves to be here.

This place is literally hell. I’m located in the deepest depths of hell and there’s no way I can ever get out. Every day that passes, a familiar question always pops up in my head that gets me thinking.

What did I do to end up here?

I don’t remember much from my past life but from what I do, it was good stuff. I mean, I wasn’t the perfect kid, but neither was I horrible. I had loving and wonderful parents, and a long career ahead of me. How in the fuck did I end up here?

At the sound of crunching leaves, I lift my head to see what’s going on only to see one of my teammates walking over to me, whose name is David King. I don’t know what to really think of him because he can be such an asshole sometimes.

I remember the first time I came here, he got mad at me for supposedly giving him away to the killer. I was being chased by The Huntress and I actually had no idea where I was going.

It wasn’t my fault he chose such a shit place to hide. Plus, I know that the pain can be unbearable sometimes but there’s no need to be howling out loud like that. Unfortunately, I remember perfectly how the hatchet was thrown directly at his face. Pretty gruesome sight.

Also, David has a short temper. He’ll snap on whoever and whatever, he doesn’t care. That’s why some of us here don’t get along with the shit for brains.

Silently, he takes a seat next to me against the tree, making our shoulders touch. Oddly, it makes me almost shiver. I’m not sure what he’s doing but I can feel his body heat and it’s making a stirring happen in my stomach.

Snapping my head to the man next to me, I express what I’ve been thinking. “What the fuck are you here for?” He turns his head to me, and the smirk on his lips makes me want to snatch the nose off his face.

“That ain’t a way to treat a bloke that’s abouta change yer fuckin’ life.” He responds. Before I can even register what he means, he’s in front of me as he grabs me by my now open legs, pulling them closer to himself.

My hands can’t even move to stop him or fix my skirt as they slam against the ground, bracing myself. The smile he sends me makes a shiver run down my spine and he pulls off my underwear, tossing them over his shoulder.

“What the fuck, David? Let me go! What are you even trying to do?” He ignores my shouts and dips his head low, and that’s when I feel something wet and hot around my lower area.

The unexpected feeling gets me to let out a moan. I feel him laugh as he pulls me closer and continues to eat me out. Who knew this meathead could do something so good like this?

When he’s done, he stands to his feet while grabbing my panties, throwing them at me. Dazedly, I slip them back on. My eyes trail up to him when I see something.

He’s hard.

I open my mouth to utter what I was thinking when he interrupts me. “No thanks, love. I’ll get Kate to do it.”

With that, he walks away, leaving me a heated and confused bitch.


End file.
